


Song fic: Anymore

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine purposes after Regionals and Kurt says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song fic: Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally like country music, but I heard this song the other day and this popped into my head. It's a really beautiful song, and it fits Klaine perfectly.
> 
> Listen along here...http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_2-XrjBAFM  
> Let me know what you think.

**_I can’t hide the way I feel about you anymore._ **

**_I can’t hide the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore._ **

The somber beautiful voice emanating from the stage held the audience captive. One lone figure sat behind a piano; a single spotlight shining against his gelled hair.

**_My tears no longer waiting, my resistance aint that strong._ **

**_My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone_ **

**_And I’m tired of pretending I don’t love you anymore._ **

The staples Center held the 2013 National Show choir Championship. The theme for the year was country. This meant that 33% of each performance had to include country music.

**_Let me make one last appeal, to show you how I feel, about you_ **

**_Cause there’s no one else I swear, that holds a candle anywhere, next to you_ **

Blaine was the lone figure on the stage. His solo for Nationals was a no brainer for Finn and Mr. Schu. It was very easy to convey heartbreak when your heart was actually broken.

**_My heart can’t take the beating, not having you to hold_ **

**_A small voice keeps repeating, deep inside my soul_ **

**_It says I can’t keep pretending, I don’t love you anymore_ **

It happened the night that the New Directions won Regionals. Blaine, with all the love he could convey, pulled out the ring, in front of all his friends, and asked for Kurt’s hand in marriage.

**_I’ve got to take the chance, or let it pass by_ **

**_If I expect to get on with my life_ **

Kurt was emotional and completely shocked. In the end though, Kurt said no. He pulled Blaine into a tight hug and with a tight cracking voice said ‘I can’t’. Kurt turned then and left the choir room. The next day Kurt went home to New York.

**_My tears no longer waiting_ **

**_Oh my resistance ain’t that strong_ **

Blaine was crushed. The part of Blaine, who always wore a smile or was always ready to share a kind word with anyone he met, was broken. He only spoke when necessary in class and avoided everyone in glee.

When Finn decided on a country music week in Glee, to prepare for Nationals, Blaine shocked everyone with a painfully beautiful song. When he finished, Blaine was in tears, and his solo for Nationals was born.

**_My mind keeps recreating, a life with you alone_ **

**_And I’m tired of pretending, I don’t love you anymore_ **

Three months later, Blaine graduated first in his class. His acceptance letter to NYADA came that very same day.

**_Anymore…_ **

Blaine, Tina and Sam moved into a small three bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. Blaine attended NYADA; Sam and Tina attended NYU.

**_Anymore…_ **

One year, almost to the day that Blaine purposed, he was walking to the subway after an exhausting dance class. He was standing among a group of people waiting for the cross walk sign to change, when suddenly his own voice sounded from behind him. It was the same slow country song that he sang for Nationals.

Blaine spun around, only to meet the beautiful blue eyes of his former boyfriend.

“Kurt,” Blaine gasped.

“Hi, Blaine,” Kurt said breathlessly.

Both boys stood for a long moment taking each other in. Kurt looked just as beautiful as the last time Blaine saw him. Blaine still had the most gorgeous eyes Kurt had ever seen. Blaine looked tired and maybe a little sweaty. Judging from the gym bag slung over his shoulder, Kurt guessed he was coming from the gym or a dance class.

“Do you…would you,” Kurt stuttered, “Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

Blaine smiled at how nervous he sounded.

“I would love that.”


End file.
